murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Higgins
|mention = |gender = Male |status = Living |relationships = George Crabtree, best friend/colleague Unnamed Cousin, Emily Grace, Mild Romantic Interest. |job = Constable }} Constable Henry Higgins is a police constable at Toronto's Station House Four. He frequently assists George Crabtree in investigations. He is portrayed by Lachlan Murdoch. Higgins is best known for doing his own thing when it comes to any sort of case or off duty business, ranging from locating a new kind of ice cream with George ("House of Industry") or watching boxing fights with Jackson ("Glory Days"). It appears that he and George are best friends, and that he is somewhat of an assistant to him. Higgins has appeared in almost all the episodes. Henry is prone to making frequent mistakes in episodes, but usually has a redeeming moment towards the end. He also tends to let words slip out of his mouth before thinking about them, but means no harm. Such an example of this is during Unlucky In Love when Higgins accidentally insults Baby Roland Connor when Detective Murdoch is worried about Roland not walking yet and suggest that 'Maybe he's just slow.' which annoys Murdoch. Higgins later apologises sincerely for this though, never meaning to speak ill of Murdoch's son. Nevertheless, Henry has proven himself to be good with young children, during this episode as well as Raised On Robbery. In War on Terror, Henry is caught in an explosion along with George and is rendered unconscious, resulting in George attempting to find the culprit behind the bombing of Milne's store. The bomber is caught, and Higgins returns to the station house having been hospitalised for the majority of the episode. In the beginning of Season 10 ("Great Balls of Fire, Part 1") Higgins picks up smoking cigars, but whether this was just to impress the Inspector or not is unknown, as we're never shown him smoking again after. Higgins has a homosexual cousin and so was aware of the secret gay club where homosexual men gathered in Toronto ("'Til Death Do Us Part"). Higgins was amongst the sceptical constables to whom Murdoch presented his Pneumograph ("Still Waters"). Henry was also one of the three who contributed to the purchase of the motor car between himself, George and Jackson in Murdoch Takes Manhattan. Growing up, Higgins family owned a Piano Shop. He did not enjoy playing, but he loved all of the parts. ("Blast of Silence") It's also known that Henry's mother is from the Gaspé in Quebec, and he knows how to speak a bit of French as shown in Convalescence and Monsieur Murdoch. When Prince Alfred visited Toronto and Constable George Crabtree was assigned to his security, Higgins assisted Detective William Murdoch with an investigation into the murder of Maggie Gilpatrick. Murdoch taught Higgins about fingermarks and how to trace a person's next of kin. When it was determined there was a plot to kidnap Prince Alfred, Higgins was selected to impersonate the prince to help safeguard His Highness ("The Prince and the Rebel"). Detective Murdoch also teaches Henry how to correctly make shoe impressions in the mud in Child's Play after Henry messes up three footprints beforehand, having no clue how to do them exactly. Higgins was also one of the main protagonists in the Beyond Time ''web series along with Jackson and Rebecca James as the two constables consult Terrence Meyers to help them with this time travelling mystery. During this web series, Meyers gives Henry a lot of nicknames because he doesn't know Henry's actual name, which infuriates Henry. When he and Jackson face off against Meyers, we learn Higgins has a really fierce uppercut and should definitely not be messed with. At the end of the Season 10 finale ''Hell to Pay,'' ''along with Constable George Crabtree and Constable Slugger Jackson, Henry is caught in an ambush; all are shot and possibly murdered. Disguises Jacob Edwards James Introduced in The Murdoch Sting, Jacob James is an attorney of James, James, Jarvis, and James. This disguise reappears in Marked Twain except instead with the alias of Henry James. Trivia * Lachlan Murdoch first auditioned for the role of George Crabtree along with Jonny Harris who got the part. The producers liked Lachlan so much that they created the role of Henry Higgins for him. * In an interview with The Hook, Lachlan revealed that after Jonny got the role for Crabtree, he went over to Jonny's car and keyed 'I AM CRABTREE' into the side of it, but him and Jonny still get on really well it seems. Gallery File:Glass_ceiling_higgins.jpg|In "The Glass Ceiling" File:Til_death_higgins.jpg|In "'Til Death Do Us Part" File:Still_waters_higgins.jpg|In "Still Waters" File:Childs_play_henry_higgins.jpg|In "Child's Play" File:Prince_rebel_higgins.jpg|In "The Prince and the Rebel" File:Prince_rebel_09.jpg|With Prince Alfred and George Crabtree mypoorhiggins.png|Henry in "Painted Ladies" pleasegive.jpg|In "A Murdog Mystery" AGENTLEMAN.gif|In "Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas" thankshiggins.jpg|In "Glory Days" thankshenry.gif|In "Republic of Murdoch" Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Recurring Characters